Modern concrete wall casting techniques frequently utilize pairs of spaced-apart, shaping forms held in position by various types of movable supports, the concrete being poured between the forms and on top of the section of wall poured earlier and partially set. After the last poured concrete has at least partially set, the forms are removed and relocated above the former position and then the procedure is repeated until the wall is completed.